You Don't Own Me
by misty23y
Summary: A little story inspired but some great songs. Stephanie has another bad day, and during the day becomes a stronger woman and goes after what, and who, she wants. Eventual Babe, Cupcakes hurt, but not too badly.
1. You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. You are all waiting for the continuation of "The Night That Changed Everything." I promise, I'm working on it, but I was listening to some of my favorite songs from before I was born got an idea for a story after hearing "You Don't Own Me" by Leslie Gore. I've always enjoyed the song, but it took on a whole new meaning to me with my mind in the Plum universe. I heard a few other songs that day and started to piece the idea for this story in my mind. It is complete, and I'll be posting every other. As always, I love hearing from you all, so please comment.

A huge shout out to my phenomenal beta Susan for editing this document for me. Thank you to the wonderful songwriters who wrote these brilliant songs and the artists who brought the songs to life.

 **Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: You Don't Own Me as performed by Leslie Gore**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **You Don't Own Me**

 **Chapter 1: You Don't Own Me**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I slam the front door open and walk into Joe's house ahead of him. We arrive home after another one of my POS cars went to car heaven courtesy of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I had dropped off Mooner and Dougie at their house after taking them to get rebonded for the umpteenth time when a senior citizen rear-ended me. For some reason, the crash caused a car fire in their car. I had gotten out of the car to exchange information when their car started to smoke first, which ignited mine. We had both gotten out of the way before the explosion, so other than being car-less and having a minor heart attack; we were both fine.

Joe came to the scene and stomped over to me, starting his usual rant and rave over my ineptitude. He wouldn't listen when I tried to explain what happened, as usual. Ranger arrived on scene about five minutes after Joe. He asked if I was okay and if I needed wheels. I told him I'd borrow Big Blue but thanked him for his offer. He tucked a curl behind my ear before leaving with Lester for parts unknown. That only made Joe angrier. Finally, when I could leave the scene, Joe drove me back home, to his house, where I was living while my parents were renovating the kitchen and bathroom in their house.

"Joe, enough. You don't own me. Why do you keep treating me like a possession, as one of your toys?"

"Stephanie, you keep getting yourself into dangerous situations. You hang out with Ranger and those thugs. Nothing good can come out of being seen with them." Joe replies.

"You can't tell me who I can see and who I can't see, Joe. I'm thirty-four years old! I'm a grown woman, and I can do what I want and see who I want when I want."

"Not when being seen with someone is going to damage your reputation or mine, Cupcake."

"Joe, you need to stop telling me what to do and what to say. I am going to live my life the way I see fit."

"Cupcake, your life is a disaster. You are the laughing stock of the Burg. You know that, right? Come on, now, Cupcake, marry me already. Then you can quit that crazy job, start having our children and raise them in my house. You can be the Burg wife and mother that you were raised to become."

"Joe, you don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't keep trying to change me. I don't want to be a Burg wife and mother. If you try to tie me down in that role, I won't survive."

"Yes, you will, Cupcake. You'll see that it's for the best. Come on, Cupcake. Marry me already."

"I don't tell you what you can and cannot do. I don't tell you what you can say or who you can see or be around. Why can't you let me be me? Am I asking you too much?" I pause before continuing, "I'm still young, Joe, and I want the freedom to fly. I want to live my life MY way, and if that means that I'll never have children or never get married again, then that's fine for me. I don't want what you want."

"Stephanie, when are you going to stop this foolishness and listen to me. I'm putting my foot down. You will stop this nonsense. You will marry me, have my children, and keep my house. I already applied for a marriage license. We're going down to City Hall tomorrow. Be ready."

"Don't you dare tell me what I will or will not do. I will NOT go with you tomorrow to City Hall. I will NOT get married. Stop trying to control me. I don't tell you to quit your job. I don't order you to stay away for Terry. I don't stop you from going undercover. Stop telling me what to do. You don't own me, Joe. I swear, if you don't stop, I'll leave this house and never return." I finally say to him. I don't know what I said, but suddenly, I see a look on his face that I've never seen before. I think now would be a good time to leave.


	2. He Hit Me (It Felt Like a Kiss)

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: He Hit Me (It Felt Like a Kiss) as performed by The Crystals**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 2: He Hit Me (It Felt Like a Kiss)**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I spend extra time in the bathroom this morning getting ready for work at Rangeman. Ranger needed me to help out with some searches, as Rodriguez' wife had a baby last week and he's taking paternity leave. I know that Ranger has a keen eye and I don't want him or any of his Merry Men to see my face too clearly.

After I threatened to leave Joe last night, things got ugly. But I know that I was wrong. I pushed Joe, and I was disrespectful to him. I won't yell at him like that again. I sigh, realizing that the make-up isn't enough. Maybe I'll hide in my cubby, and no one will notice.

My father dropped off Big Blue last night after Joe called him, telling him that I didn't feel well. Joe drove dad home afterward. I was glad that he left. When he returned, things weren't any better. This morning I let Bob out one last time before locking the door behind me. I get into Big Blue and roll on down the block towards Rangeman. I use my key fob to get into the garage and park in my spot next to Ranger's Turbo. God, I love that car. I hopped on the elevator, making sure to keep my head down. I wore my hair down today to cover my cheek a little. Camouflage when necessary. I said my hellos to the guys on the monitors as I made my way to my cubby. I groaned when I saw my pile of searches. I start to input the names on the first request. I was crazy busy and didn't realize that it was time for lunch until Lester came to my cubby at 12:30.

"Beautiful, did you eat yet?"

At that moment, my stomach decided to make her presence known.

"I guess that means no. Come, sit with me in the break room."

"Okay, let's go," I say as I turn my chair around and stand.

"Stephanie, what happened to your face?" Lester said, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, nothing. I walked into an open cabinet last night."

"That's doesn't look like a cabinet to me, Stephanie. What happened."

"That's what happened, Lester. If you don't believe me, I'll take my lunch back to my desk and eat alone."

I could tell that Lester didn't want to give up that easily, but he decided to let it go. I grabbed a turkey on rye with lettuce and tomato, bottled water, and a yogurt parfait, the closest thing I get to desert here. Lester selected his lunch before we sat at one of the tables. We chatted about incidentals, and when we finished, l got up to get back to work.

"Beautiful, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you, and I'll never hurt you. I'll keep you safe." Lester said, sincerely.

"I know, Lester. But I'm fine." I reply, maintaining my residence in Denial Land.

I glance at the clock in disbelief that it's 4:00. Only one more hour to go until I get to go home. I guess I'm lucky that Ranger's been meeting with clients all day. I know he wouldn't let the issue go as quickly as Lester did. About twenty minutes later, I feel the air pressure change and get the tingling sensation on the back of my neck; Ranger is back. I'm thrilled that he's here, but I'm also petrified. I don't know if I can relive last night.

"Babe," Ranger says as he places his hand on my shoulders. I continue to type in the parameters of my search while I respond to him.

"Ranger. Did you have a good day?" I ask, not turning to look at him. He takes my chair and turns it, so he can look at me. I try to hide my check from his sharp eyes. He has a slight smile on his face until that moment when he notices. Then, his eyes turn predatory and his blank face slams down. He reaches out to my cheek and gentle touches the bruise.

"Babe," he says, with warmth and concern in his voice.

"I'm fine; I got into a fight with a cabinet and the cabinet won," I tell him.

"Stephanie." Shit. My full name. I sigh. I know he'll drag the story out of me.

"It's nothing, Ranger. I'm fine."

"Stephanie, you are not fine. Tell me what happened. I will know if you are lying to me."

"Ranger, I said I'm fine. Leave it alone. I have a few more searches to complete before my shift is over."

I turn my chair as he grabs my upper arm. I can't control the gasp from the pain that radiates through my body. Ranger pushes the sleeve of my t-shirt up as far as it will go. He sees the hand-shaped bruise on my arm.

"My office, now." He orders. I know better than to disobey a direct command from Ranger. As we walk to his office, he motions for Lester, Bobby, and Tank to join us. Once we all enter his office, he closes the door.

"Tell me what happened."

"I won't tell you with an audience," I state. I need to have a little dignity.

"Stephanie, Babe, Bobby is here to examine your injuries. Lester and Tank are here to keep me from killing someone tonight. Please, Babe, tell me what happened."

Damn it; he said please. He knows I can't resist him when he says please.

"Joe was livid when we got home yesterday. The fight that started at the scene continued in the car ride back to his house and then into the house. He kept trying to tell me what to do, what to say, trying to change me, trying to force me to marry him. I finally told him that he doesn't own me, that I am free to do what I want, with who I want. I saw his expression turn dark. I knew, at that moment, that I had to leave the house. I went to walk past Joe, but he backhanded me once I got within his reach. I tried to get up and leave again, but he grabbed my arm, telling me that I was his, and he was mine; that we were meant to be together. He said that he loved me, and I knew that his strikes were his way of showing me that he loved me. It made me feel better like he loved me enough to prevent me from leaving him. I swear, in some ways, his hits felt like a kiss.

"Joe has this insecurity about our relationship, that I'm stepping out on him with you, Ranger. He has suggested in the past that I'm also sleeping with Lester. When I tell him that it isn't true, he'll hit me on my backside or grab my arm. Again, it's because he loves me. I know that he loves me because if he didn't, he wouldn't be jealous of you and my friendship with you.

"Once he saw what he did to me, he kissed me and embraced me. Then things were better. We had a good night after that. I didn't realize that he left a mark until I looked in the mirror this morning. But it's fine; he didn't hurt me."

I see the men, my friends, and brothers, my protectors, coiled tight like a snake, ready to attack. They look at me with pity, fear, and concern.

"Bomber, you know that Morelli has no right to touch you in malice, to hurt you in any way," Bobby says.

"I told you, he hit me, but it felt like a kiss."

"Beautiful, if a man loves a woman, he doesn't hit her or hurt her. He worships the ground she walks on, doing everything in his power to keep her safe and secure."

"But that's what he wants to do. Joe's trying to keep me safe by getting me to change my lifestyle."

"Little girl, he wants you to be miserable. He doesn't want you to be you. He doesn't love you for who you are on the inside."

"That's not true. Joe loves me. If he didn't, he'd let me walk away."


	3. Just the Way You Are

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: Just The Way You Are as performed by Bruno Mars**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 3: Just the Way You Are**

 **Ranger's POV**

I can't believe what my Babe told us. I can't believe that she thinks Morelli loves her. He doesn't. You don't hit the woman you love. To me, she's exhibited the classic signs of battered wife syndrome. I know that we need to keep her away from Morelli. She doesn't realize the danger she's putting herself in by staying with him. I can see Tank, Lester, and Bobby trying to reason with her, trying to get her to see that Morelli's actions are unforgivable, but she has blinders on. I need to take a different approach.

"Babe, what do you think Morelli sees when he looks at you? What words do you think he would use to describe you to someone he's just met?" I ask her.

"I'm a disaster, inept, impulsive, plain-looking, inhibited, prudish, and crazy."

I am slowing beating myself up for ever thinking that Morelli was a better man for her, for sending her back to him after our perfect night together. Manoso, you were a fucking jack ass. You better man up or she's going to be wind up dead.

"Do you see yourself that way?" Tank asks.

"Yes. Joe's right. I am all those things, but I'm fine with it. We talked after we made up last night. We're going to get married on Friday. Once Rodriguez comes back to work, I'm leaving to be what I need to be, the perfect Burg housewife and mother."

"Beautiful, you are so much more than what Morelli and the Burg see you as. I call you "beautiful" because you are, on the inside and out. You accepted all of us here without a second thought. You take your time to get to know each of us, our likes, dislikes, families, stories, and histories. If you see we're down, you try to cheer us up. You are the glue that binds us together. We're a family here because of you. No other office has the comradery that we do here in Trenton, and it's all because of you, Stephanie."

"Bomber, you see past our tough exterior and see who we are inside. Most people take one look at us and think we are thugs and criminals."

"You are amazing, tenacious, loving, caring, intelligent, and have the best instincts I've ever seen in a civilian. My God, Little girl, with a little training you'd be unstoppable." Tank replied.

I watch Stephanie try to absorb what my men, her brothers are saying to her. I can see that she's battling with her self-image, trying to see herself the way they do. I know that I'm going to have to tell her how I feel, that I'm going to need to express myself to her, but I don't think I can do it with the Moe, Larry, and Curly in the room. I have difficulty expressing my feelings, my emotions. It's part Army training and part insecurity. So many women that I've met have only seen me for my outward appearance, my good looks and money, never seeing beyond the façade. My Babe is different. She sees **me** — the man I am inside. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel because if she rejects me, she'll break me beyond repair. I've told her many times that she holds all the power. I know she never believed me, but it's true. I need her in my life like I need oxygen, food, and water. Without my Babe, my sexy, feisty, caring, curly-haired brunette, I'm nothing.

Stephanie looks at me, with tears glistening in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Is that what you see in me?"

I glance at my men, and silently communicate that it's time for them to leave. They take the hint. "No, Babe. It's not."

I see her body language change; I see her stiffen. She's getting ready to run. Fuck! Come on, Manoso, stop being such a jackass and talk already. I grab her arm as she starts to walk past me and pull her onto my lap.

"Ranger, I think I should go now. There's no reason for me to be here if you don't think I'm worthy of you." She says, her voice bitter with a hint of desperation and fear.

"Babe, you don't understand. Give me a minute. It isn't easy for me to express myself to someone else. I don't do well with words. I'm a man of action." I take a deep breath and look into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes are so expressive; it's how I'm able to read her mind. I can tell that she's scared, afraid of what I may say to her.

"Babe, Stephanie, I love your eyes. When you laugh, they sparkle and twinkle like a thousand stars on a cloudless, moonless night. Your beautiful, curly hair exemplifies your independent spirit. When it's down, like today, you look like an angel. When it's up in a ponytail, you look innocent and young. I know you don't believe me, and I know you don't see yourself the way I do, but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love gazing into your sapphire colored eyes and watching your face, where your thoughts and expression are displayed for all to see. I don't have ESP; I know how to read your expressions. When you smile, you make my day better. Your smile and laughter can light up the room and my spirit. I know I told you that you were a line item under entertainment, but I didn't mean it in a derogatory fashion. You being you is the best medicine me or my men can ever have because you make us feel alive and worthy of love. Stephanie, I love you exactly as you are because you're amazing.

"When you bite your bottom lip, I want nothing more than to kiss you. I could kiss you all day, every day. I must work hard to control myself around you. I love watching you sleep at night, your presence centers me in a way nothing else can. You are the best form of meditation for me. You are tenacious, headstrong, steadfast, and most importantly loyal, almost to a fault. You give your loyalty to those who you consider your friends, and you defend them all to the ends of the Earth, but many take advantage of your good nature. You are the best person I know inside and out.

"Babe, I love you, all of you, inside and out. I don't want you to change. I don't want you to be anyone other than Stephanie Michelle Plum. I wish that I could be the man to love you every day for the rest of your life. Dios, Babe, if I were your man, I'd never let you go. I'd spend my life showing you how perfect you are, how beautiful you are in my eyes. Don't doubt yourself, Babe. You're pretty spectacular."

I finish my confession and see a ghost of a smile on Stephanie's face, marred by the bruise given to her by Morelli. I'll find out why she thinks that Morelli hitting her is an expression of his love later, but for now, I need her to see herself the way I do.

"You love me? Without qualifiers? I'm worthy of more than just a condom?"

"Babe, I once told you I'd give you a child if that's what you wanted. I meant what I said. What I left out was the if I gave you that child, you'd be stuck with me. Yes, a condom is necessary, but not because I want to make love to you, but because I don't want to make a child if you're not ready for that. I love Julie, but I don't want another 'oops' baby. I know I said my love came without a ring, but I was afraid to admit that I'm scared to get married again. Things were awful between Rachel and I, and I don't want a repeat. I came close to a second marriage before I met you. That ended in disaster before I could make that mistake again. I thought that you didn't want marriage, so I felt that you would understand. But, Babe, whatever you want, I will give you. If you want the ring, the 2.5 kids and the house in the suburbs, I'll give it to you. If you want to live together, never getting married and never having kids, I'm fine with that as well. I want whatever will make you happy. And if I am not the man who makes you happy, then I will let you go."


	4. You, Baby

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: You, Baby as performed by the Ronettes**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 4: You, Baby**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Oh MY GOD! Batman wants me! ME! He doesn't want to change me. He loves me. Holy Batmobile! I've been waiting so long to hear him say those three little words, and he has finally said them, without qualifiers. WOW.

I can see doubt start to enter Ranger's eyes, for his blank face is in some third world country right now. I know the longer I'm quiet, the more doubt he'll feel.

"Ranger, I've been waiting to hear you tell me that you love me, without the qualifiers or conditions. Now that you admitted it, I can admit to you that I love you, all of you. You are my life. If you were to leave me, I don't think I would survive. I can't wait to show you how much I love you, how much I want to share my life with you. It has only been you for these last few years. I think that's the real reason why I could never commit to Joe.

"I don't know how I've been able to resist you when my body is telling me that I want you. Whenever you kiss me, I don't want it to stop. But now that I know your mine, you are stuck with me. I'm never going away. I can't wait to feel your arms around me every night and every morning. I want to be with you all day long, every day. I have a lot of love to give, and it's only for you."

"Babe, what about Morelli?" Ranger asks.

"If you will have me, then I don't need Joe. I'm not in love with him. Part of me loves his familiarity, his stability, but I don't want to be the Burg wife that he wants. We aren't' compatible, but I was willing to settle for second best because I thought you weren't available."

"Did he ever hit you before last night?" He asks me. I'm afraid to tell him the truth. As if he could tell that I'm planning on evading, he says, "don't lie to me, Stephanie. I always know when you are leaving something out."

"No. Last night wasn't the first time. He's hit me a few times, mostly in the last two months, since my parents started their renovations. The first time was after we got back from Hawaii."

"Babe, where did he hit you before?"

"Joe punched me in the stomach after Hawaii, about six weeks later. He found out I was late." I pause before continuing, "then nothing until I moved in with him. If I do something wrong or embarrass myself, he grabs me roughly, leaving bruises on my arms, he's pinched me hard. He also forced me to have sex with him twice."

I can see the anger course through Ranger's body. I know that his anger is directed at Joe, not at me, but it still scares me.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I told my mother. She said that because I wasn't the proper Burg woman, he had to do what is necessary to whip me into shape. He's my keeper, and it is my job to keep him happy. Joe does it because he loves me and doesn't want to lose me."

I see he understands what I meant when I said it was like a kiss.

"Babe, no man has a right to strike a woman EVER. I never have and would never hurt a woman intentionally with malice. I'm sorry, Stephanie. It's all my fault."

I'm thoroughly confused by Ranger's statement. I guess he can read my confusion in my face because he responds, "I sent you back to Morelli time and time again because I thought he was the better man for you. I thought that he loved you enough to keep you safe and give you the life that you wanted. I never thought that you would be happy in my life. But now I see how wrong I was, and because I was too stupid and a coward, I caused Morelli to start hurting you. Babe, did you miscarry?"

I close my eyes to prevent the tears from falling, but I couldn't. "Yes. I was pregnant with your child, and he killed our baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I was pregnant. My period has never been consistent, which was part of the reason I'm on birth control. I always make Joe use condoms, so I assumed that everything was fine. It wasn't until I started bleeding after the punch that I realized I was pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of our child."

Ranger envelops me in his arms. He rubs circles on my back, speaking to me in Spanish to calm me down. Once I get my tears under control, he speaks to me.

"What do you want to do about Morelli?"

"I don't want to go back to his house, but I don't have a choice. I have nowhere else to stay."

"Babe."

"What, Ranger?"

"Stay with me. Move in with me. Dios, I've wanted you to live with me for years. Please, Babe."

I think about his request. Can I live with Batman? The few times that I've stayed here with him for my safety we've always gotten along fine. We never fight and coexist well. Our only disagreement was over whether to have sex. I know I love Ranger, and he loves me.

"Okay. But I need to get my stuff from Joe's house."

"Are you going to tell him that you are ending your relationship for good?" Ranger asks.

"Yes, I don't want Joe. I want you, Baby."

"Stephanie don't call me Baby. You can call me Carlos."

"Okay, Carlos, I only want you."

I lean closer to Carlos and kiss him. I've never initiated a kiss between us before, and I can tell that he's surprised, but he quickly recovers. He takes over the kiss; it becomes hot quickly. Too hot.

"Babe, when we get back, I'm taking you upstairs and not letting you out of the apartment for at least a week."

"Promise?" I ask, in my best sex kitten voice.

"I promise." He replies with his wolf grin in place.


	5. These Boots Are Made For Walking

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: These Boots Are Made for Walking as performed by Nancy Sinatra**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 5: These Boots Are Made for Walking**

 **Joe's POV**

Where the fuck is Stephanie? She's supposed to be home already. I expect dinner to be ready at six, not a minute later. She was doing so well with following the rules. Then she had to go blow up her car yesterday. Why me? I don't understand why she can't be like every other Burg woman. Her mother and sister are the quintessential Burg women. What the fuck happened with Stephanie? Even her crazy grandmother was a good Burg wife when her husband was alive. I don't know how to get her to toe the line.

Stephanie's been pushing my buttons lately. I've never wanted to hurt a woman in my life, but Steph drives me to drink. I take antacids by the caseload; I have anxiety all the time because I never know when I will get the call that my Cupcake is dead. To make matters worse, she agreed to work with Manoso. I had enough of her antics yesterday. I snapped.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Joe, Stephanie blew up another car. Petrillo won the pot this time. She's on the corner of Vine and Hamilton." Detective Matt Ryan informs me._

 _"_ _Thanks, Ryan. I'll head over there." I respond before heading to my car. I pull up the police bann, trying to determine if there were any injuries. I hear that there are no injuries, thank God. When I arrive, the fire services are already there, putting out the flames on another one of Cupcake's cars. When will she learn and quit that fucking job?_

 _I walk over to Stephanie once I see that Big Dog has taken her statement. "Cupcake, what the hell happened this time? When are you going to learn? When are you going to quit that job? You are horrible at it. One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed. Why me? Stephanie, when are you going to marry me, become my wife and have my children? I can support you. If you marry me, you won't need to work, and you won't be putting yourself in danger. I mean, how will I explain to our kids that their mother is dead because she chooses to hang around thugs and gang bangers?"_

 _"_ _Hi Joe, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. For once, it was the other car that caught fire first. My car was collateral damage."_

 _"_ _Stephanie, it doesn't matter. If you weren't doing that stupid job that you are unqualified for, then you wouldn't be in this neighborhood, and your car would not have blown up. I don't know how much longer I can take this stress and worry." I look up to see that Ranger has arrived. Great, I think as I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. I don't need Manoso here now._

 _"_ _Babe, are you okay?" Manoso asks Steph, his voice quiet and intimate. Steph tells him she's fine and explains what happened._

 _"_ _Only you, Babe. Do you need a car?" He asks her. I hope she says no. God knows from where he gets those cars. They're probably illegal._

 _"_ _No, I'll borrow Big Blue until my check comes in."_

 _"_ _Babe, I can advance you your salary. You'd have enough to get a car tomorrow, something that isn't on its last wheel."_

 _"_ _Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Big Blue will do. That seems to be the only car I can't destroy."_

 _"_ _See you tomorrow at work." He says to Stephanie before slithering off like a snake._

 _"_ _Joe, can you please stop by my parents on the way home, so I can get Big Blue?"_

 _"_ _No, Cupcake. It's almost six o'clock. I am not having dinner with your crazy family tonight. Get in the car. I'll take you to your parents later for the car. I hope you don't think I'm buying you a car. I'm not going to waste money on something that's only going to get destroyed in less than a month."_

 _"_ _Don't worry; I don't expect any help from you."_

 _"_ _Now, when we get home, you better start dinner. I'm hungry. I don't want to eat at seven again. And before you ask, we are NOT ordering in take-out. I want a home cooked meal."_

 _"_ _I guess I'll heat your mother's lasagna then."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _"_ _You know, Joe, I don't know why I always have to do everything in the kitchen. Why can't you help out and share some of the chores?"_

 _"_ _Stephanie, you are the woman, and that's your job, not mine. My job consists of construction, taking out the garbage, moving furniture, and keeping the grass cut and hedges trimmed. You take care of the rest of the house."_

 _"_ _We don't live in the 1950s. You can help out."_

 _"_ _I, unlike you, work a full-time job that is important. When I get home, I want a hot cooked meal, a beer, and sex with my girlfriend, not necessarily in that order."_

 _"_ _You know what, Joe, you and your boys will have to be lonely for a while because, after that comment, I'm not giving you any sex for the foreseeable future. I'll be sleeping in the guest room." She said as she stormed out the car as we arrived home. She opened the door and moved aside so Bob could run out and do his business on the front lawn. I quickly glanced around and didn't see anyone outside. I get Bob to follow me back in the house._

The fight continued in the house. When she said that I don't own her, that she will do what she wants, I lost it. I backhanded her across the face. Then, she tried to leave. I couldn't let her go, so I grab her arm, dragged her upstairs, and took what was mine. I was her first, and I will be her last.

I hear a car pull up outside, and I know it's not Big Blue. There is no way that she had money to buy a new car yet. I hope Manoso didn't give her a car. I let Bob in from outside as I hear the front door open. "Cupcake, it that you."

"Yes, Joe, it is." She replies.

I walk into the living room to see her walking up the stairs. Good. I can fuck her now; then I'll yell at her about dinner before fucking the frigid bitch again. I follow her upstairs and nearly have a heart attack at the sight I see before me. She's throwing her clothes into a large black rucksack. Where did she get that bag from and where the fuck does she think she's going?

"Cupcake, what are you doing? The boys miss you. I thought we'd have a quickie before dinner." Yeah, a quickie in your ass.

"Isn't it obvious, Joe? I'm packing my things. I'm moving out." She says while dumping her last drawer of stuff into the bag. She picks it up and pushes passed me to the bathroom where she starts double checking the caps on her assortment of toiletries before tossing them into the bag.

"Where are you going? Your parents are still in your apartment. I know you're not staying with Valerie or Mary Lou, so where are you going?"

"Where I go and who I see are no longer any of your concern. As of now, we are over. Forever."

I grab her arm and push her against the wall with my chest to her back and her face to the wall. "You are not going anywhere." I rub my throbbing cock against her ass. Yeah, now's the time to take her in the ass. She needs to learn how to put out the proper way. I twist her arm so if she tries to move; she'll only hurt more.

"Joe, stop, you're hurting me." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you know you're mine, Cupcake. I will not allow you to deny me anymore. You are going to experience how good it feels to have my cock in your ass. The boys missed you today, Cupcake."

"Morelli, let her go." I hear Manoso say as he places a gun against my head.

"Go ahead and shoot. I'll have you locked up in a heartbeat."

"Nice try, Morelli, but Steph's wearing a wire. Everything that has happened since Stephanie arrived here is on record. Now let her go." Ranger ordered. Shit. I complied. I can get him back at him in a million ways.

Stephanie turned around and looked at me. "Downstairs, in the living room, NOW." She finished grabbing her stuff then went to pick up the bag. Ranger looked at her, she shrugged her shoulders and walked down the stairs. Ranger picked up the bag and walked ahead of me. Stephanie was pacing, and for the first time, I noticed that she's wearing thigh high black boots with a four or five inch heel. She's almost my height.

"Joe, sit down. I have a few things to say to you before I leave."

I sit down, knowing that as long as Manoso is here, I don't have a choice but to comply. It is after I'm seated that I notice Santos and Tank are also here. Fuck me.

"Joe, you keep saying that you can offer me what I need. You keep saying that you love me. But you've done nothing but disrespect me over and over again. You keep lying to me, telling me you're not with Terry, but I know you are. I've seen you leaving her house, I've seen you leaving the hotel together, and I've seen you kissing her. You keep trying to change me when it is you who needs to change. Now, you will no longer play games with me. I'm leaving. We are over for good. I'm moving on. I've gathered enough evidence about your side activities on Stark Street, your little "agreements" that you have with some of my skips that keeps them out of jail. If you don't leave me alone, if you go after Ranger, his men, or his company in any way, Uncle Joe and the Chief will get a copy of all the evidence I gathered. Joe, these boots are made for walking, and I'm walking out of your life for good. If you don't forget about me, these boots will walk all over you after I make sure your boys will never be able to play again."

With that, Stephanie turned heel and walked to Ranger. She looked him directly in the eye, as her boots put her at his height, with her eyes full of lust and desire. "Take me home, Carlos." She said, with the 'r' rolling off her tongue.

"With pleasure, Babe," Ranger replied before putting her over his shoulder and grabbing the bag with his other hand. As he passed Tank, Tank took the bag from him. I hear Stephanie's laughter. I look out the window in time to see Manoso place Stephanie back on her feet next to his car. I watch as he tenderly touches her bruised cheek before he shoves his tongue down her throat. I see her hands pulling him closer to her. When they break away, they are both visibly panting. He opens the door for her, buckles her into the car, then goes to his side. He looks up in time to see me looking at them. He smirks before he gets in the car and drives away burning rubber. Once his car is on the move, Tank and Lester leave. Shit. Why me?


	6. Even the Night Are Better

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you for your overwhelming response to this little songfic. There is one more chapter after this one, so be ready. I know that the storyline is not as well developed as my other multi-chapter stories, and I know that I'm rushing through things. It is on purpose. The story I crafted here is all about the songs, not as much as the in-depth storytelling. It all started with "You Don't Own Me" which I haven't been able to get out of my head since I started writing this story about three weeks ago. As always, thanks to Susan, my magnificent beta for her keen eye. If I was able to think of other songs to progress the story more realistically, I would have added to it. I am having a little fun while I'm writing "The Night". To Vicki Snyder, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'm sorry, no smut for this story.

I can tell you that "The Night is up to sixteen chapters, over 60 pages longs, and over 31,000 words, and I'm only on day 2 of the story. I promise to publish it sometime in January, once I have it completed. Unless I get a lot of writing done next week when I'm off from work, expect a mid- to late-January publication.

 **Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: Even the Nights are Better as performed by Air Supply**

 **Chapter 6: Even The Nights Are Better**

 **Ranger's POV**

When we arrived back at Haywood two nights ago, I told Tank that Stephanie and I were offline for the next eighty-four hours. After we ate a quick dinner courtesy of Ella, we spent the rest of the night making love and sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms. At noon the next day, we left the apartment for a secret location. Once we got about twenty minutes out of Trenton, I pulled over and blindfolded Stephanie. I wanted her to be surprised when she saw my house, our house. I purchased the land two weeks after Scrog, and I had the house built over the next year. When we arrived I took off her blindfold after helping out of the car, she stood there, staring at the house for about five minutes. I decided to take her hand and lead her into the house. I explained the layout, why I designed the house the way I did. She loved it.

We enter the house through a central foyer with a grand staircase up to the second floor, reminiscent of the staircase at Twelve Oaks in Gone With The Wind. Yes, I've watched Gone With The Wind. I have four sisters, a mother, and two abuelas. The females in the family outnumbered my father, brother, and I. To the left of the foyer is the formal dining room in the front of the house and the kitchen in the back. The kitchen has doors to the outside patio and a breakfast nook. To the left of the kitchen are the pantry, the mudroom, and the garage, which can hold five cars. Behind the grand staircase is the door to the basement, a first-floor powder room, and our office. On the right side of the foyer are the Florida room in the back and the living room in the front. The basement is finished, with a game room on one side, which has a wet bar, and a gym with a shower on the other side. There is a half bathroom on the game room side. Upstairs, though, is spectacular. The left side of the house, above the garage, is servant quarters. There is a full bathroom, two bedrooms, a small sitting room, and a small kitchen for any staff we may hire. There is a back staircase that leads to the hall by the breakfast nook. There is another door that leads to the main house. There are two guests rooms also on that side of the house which shares one full bath. In the central part of the house are an additional two bedrooms that share a full bath between the rooms. It is a private bathroom, only accessible from each room, not from the hallway. The entire right side of the upstairs is our master bedroom suite. We have a full bathroom with jacuzzi tub, large multi-head shower, toilet room, double sinks, and make-up vanity. There is a dressing room that has a valet, full triple mirror, and doors that lead to his and her walk-in closets. Stephanie has a separate closet for her shoes and purses. We have a small sitting area that opens to a balcony overlooking the backyard. There is also a small writing desk/computer desk in the sitting area. I have a California king-sized bed with an ornate headboard and footboard. We spent the next day and a half Christening each room.

As I wake up to start our last day of being offline, I realize that these last few nights have been the best in my life. It's time I tell Stephanie why I treated her the way I did. After a round or four of morning love, we were sitting on the chaise lounge outside, enjoying the warm spring weather.

"Babe, I want to explain to you why I was such an ass, why I treated you the way I did for so many years. I want to explain why I sent you back to Morelli after our first night together. About six months before I met you, I was dating a woman. It became fairly serious with Shakira. She is a coworker with my sister Celia, and we hit it off when we met at the communion for my niece. We started dating. After a year, I thought she was the one. We would go out on dates. We would spend that night at her apartment. I told her it was because I was sharing a house with Bobby, Tank, and Lester, but the truth is, I wasn't ready to let her into Rangeman, and I figured we'd buy a house together. I never had her in my penthouse. I was supposed to be working one night, getting a skip, but we stumbled upon the skip earlier in the day than expected. I decided to head to Shakira's house early, to surprise her by making her dinner. I had candles and roses, ready to take the next step and propose. I planned to take her to Miami to meet Julie. I wasn't planning on having Julie in my life more than she was, but I felt that who I married needed to know about my daughter.

"I pulled up to her apartment outside of Newark and saw a strange car in the driveway sitting next to her car. I thought that maybe it was a girlfriend's car, but what was she doing home from work so early? I decided to park across the street and down the block a little. About an hour later, my heart broke when I saw Shakira leaving the apartment in the arms of another man, a man who she was kissing. I followed them as they went out to dinner and then when he dropped her off at home. Ten minutes after he left, I rang her bell. She thought I was him. When I questioned her, she told me that they were high school sweethearts and recently found each other. When I asked how long they were sleeping together, she told me four months. Talk about being aware of my surroundings. When I asked her why she was still dating me and telling me that she loved me, she said because I had money. She wanted that money, plain and simple. I turned and walked away from her, vowing never to give my heart away again. That's why I kept pushing you away from me, why I kept rejecting you.

"I was lonely. I didn't understand what went wrong with Shakira and me. I was attentive; I gave her gifts. I showed her I loved her, but it wasn't enough. I never thought that a woman would be so materialistic, only using me for my money. Then, Babe, you walked into my life, and I didn't feel lonely anymore. I thought that I would never love again, then somehow you pushed your way into my heart." I finish.

"Carlos, I was dating Joe for all these years, but I was lonely too. Being around you made me feel alive, loved, and worthy. For the first time, I started to feel like I was loveable. After Dickie told me that I was frigid, that I didn't know how to satisfy a man, I never thought that someone like you would want to be with me. I thought Joe was the best I would get."

I look at my lover's face and see that what she is saying is true. "You helped to mend my broken heart. With our first kiss in your parking lot, I felt the fires of passion fill my soul. I know that you felt it too. I never dreamed that I would find someone who would complete me the way you do. I never dreamed that I would have someone in my arms every night and every morning. Now that I found you, Babe, the nights are better and the days are brighter then they were before you came into my life. Having someone who loves me for me, not for my looks or my money, makes life better. I'm glad that I found you that day, Babe."

"Why were we so foolish to deny ourselves of our love for so long?"

"I don't know, Babe, but what I do know is that I never want to be without you again."

I turn Stephanie in my lap so that she is straddling me. I take her hand, and I look into her eyes. "Babe, I love you. Please share my life and my home with me. Babe, will you marry me?"

"Oh God, Carlos, thousand times yes I will marry you. I love you too." I kiss her, and we consummate our engagement in the yard on that chaise lounge. Once I get my Babe back in the house, I give her a ring that I kept in the safe. It's a three-carat diamond solitaire set in platinum. I have the wedding band set already purchased. The wedding band is all sapphires that will surround the diamond and go down the band halfway around. The color of the sapphires matches her eyes. I can't wait to make Stephanie my wife.


	7. Going to the Chapel of Love

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar from the Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 **Song: Going to the Chapel of Love as performed by Dixie Cups**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 7: Going to the Chapel**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Spring is finally here. The day has finally arrived. Almost a year ago Carlos proposed to me. One month later, he was asked to consult with the government on some mission. He was in D.C. for four months. I hated being away from him, but we were able to talk regularly, and he wasn't in any physical danger. He returned to Trenton two weeks before my birthday, and we decided on a spring wedding. Rangeman opened a branch in Chicago in November, and we spent the winter in Illinois. Let me tell you; I'll never complain about a Trenton winter again.

I look out the window from our bedroom at the Batcave to see that the sky is blue. I hear the birds singing, and I swear, they're singing the Wedding March. The day couldn't be more different then the day I married Dickie. That morning we had torrential downpours and a thunderstorm. My mother was panicking that I would get the bottom of my hideous wedding dress wet and ruin it before the wedding. I should have taken the weather as a sign for the impending disaster of a marriage. Speaking of my mother, she was not happy that I broke up with Joe, she was even less happy that I agreed to marry Carlos. She invites Joe over every time I agree to see her, no matter where I see her, so since August, I haven't seen or spoken to my mother. My father had nothing to say, as usual, so I don't talk to him either. Grandma Mazur was more interested in sharing the details of our engagement and my ring that I stopped talking to her as well. I don't speak with anyone from the Burg anymore. I'm tired of being the center of the gossip around town. My life is my own, not an open book for everyone to comment on and criticize. There's a reason I don't post anything on social media. The only reason I have a Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram account is so I can track down my skips. It's amazing the information people put out there on social media.

But I digress. Both Carlos and I are divorced, and neither one of us have an annulment, so we are getting married in a "chapel" at a hall in Newark, close to his parent's house. The Manosos and Rangeman have become my family. They support me. They support Carlos. They support us. That makes us invincible. I hear bells ringing in the distance, at least in my mind I do. I see that the Sun is shining brightly upon us today. I am excited because today is the day that I'll be his, and he'll be mine forever. Today is the day that we vow to love, honor, and cherish each other until death do us part. I can't wait.

This time, I get to wear a dress of my choice, a simple ivory colored dress that ends right above my knees. It has a halter top that accentuated my breasts while still being respectful and modest. The dress is form-fitted to my waist, where it flares slightly to allow for movement when we dance. I'll be wearing a four-inch pair of Manolos to finish the ensembles with my hair down, except for a section on my right side that is held up by a comb with sapphire colored crystals.

Lester will be giving me away. Julie is my maid of honor. Carlos' best man is Tank. We have no wedding party as we wanted our wedding to be a simple affair. We invited most of Rangeman along with the entire Manoso clan. I didn't invite anyone from the Burg or the Plum family. I don't miss them in the least.

Once we say our vows in a few hours, we will never be lonely anymore, because we will have each other. Carlos will never try to own me or to change me. He will never hit me, only pepper me with kisses. Carlos will tell me how much he cherishes me each day and showing me how beautiful he sees me. It is always Carlos for me and always has been since the day we met. I will never walk all over Carlos with my boots. Even the nights are better and nightmare free now that we are here together. For in a few hours, I'll be going to the chapel of love to become Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso from now until eternity.

 **Author's Note:** Here we are, the end of another story. "Night" will be coming, most likely after the New Year. I think I'm going to write it as a three-part series. Part 1 is the crossover with Criminal Minds. Part 2 will be after the investigation, and Part 3 will be the return to Trenton. Not written in stone yet, but I think that makes the most sense. Thank you for your comments. Reading your reviews keeps me motivated to continue writing. Please keep them coming.

As always, thank you to my beta Susan for cleaning up my stories and helping to keep it readable. You're the best.

Be on the lookout for a special Christmas gift, to be posted on Sunday or Monday. I'm not telling you what it is, you'll be surprised.


End file.
